Motor vehicles include various controllers that establish operating parameters targeted to lower emissions. Fuel injection timing, fuel injection quantity, engine timing, and the like are controlled such that emissions from the motor vehicle remain within desired targeted limits. In vehicles that include a turbocharger, boost pressure may be controlled to maintain compressor outlet temperatures which have an effect on emissions. Generally, turbocharger boost pressure ratio is set for worst case scenario conditions. Boost pressure set points are generally chosen to meet worst case scenario conditions to protect the turbocharger from severe conditions. Once set, the boost pressure ratio is continuously evaluated for unexpected interactions with other motor vehicle parameters.
Currently, many turbocharger controllers may include up to twenty-eight boost pressure set point maps. Boost pressure ratio, compressor out temperature, and other parameters are compared to programmed boost pressure set points stored in the boost pressure ratio maps. However, programmed set points are inflexible and not readily adjustable to meet real time conditions. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a turbocharger controller with logic that can control turbocharger boost pressure to accommodate real time conditions to enhance turbocharger performance.